Trials of the Heart: Part One
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: (Chapter Nine Up!) As a teen, Qui-Gon falls for a young slave girl who he takes to be trained as a Jedi. But when she falls to darkness, can his love save her? Reviews are like oxygen to a writer's body, and currently, I'm suffocating.
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

Trials of the Heart- Part One: Old Friends  
  
Introduction: To some of you, this may seem familiar. That's because I've already posted it once. But after letting it set here at ff.n for awhile, I've decided to rework it a bit, edit it, and make the chapters shorter. Of course, nothing from Star Wars is mine, not even the simply loverly Qui-Gon Jinn. However, anything else, such as Jaydn, belongs to me. Read, enjoy, and of course, review! Reviews make the world go 'round, after all.  
  
Chapter One: In the Beginning  
  
***  
  
The burning glare of the double suns bounced off the desert sands, scorching the girl's bare arms and legs, which were already dark from the suns' abuse. She stood stoically, keeping her head raised proudly and facing away from her master as the thick, braided whip was raised in the air.   
  
A second later, she felt the familiar rip of pain scream across her back. She winced, but bit her tongue so that she wouldn't cry out. She was too strong for that. She wouldn't submit to the pain. But as the whip cracked down again and again, her legs buckled and she collapsed, falling to the ground. Still, she would not cry, even when a heavy, booted foot kicked her in the shins. "Get up, Slave!"  
  
She looked up into the cruel, ugly face of her Vinnian master, Que-Kay. The folded-over tips of his ears were twitching, as they always did when he was upset or excited. She could never tell if he was angry or happy when he beat her. It was hard to tell.  
  
His deep-set green eyes, which contrasted sharply with his pasty skin, glared out at her from beneath heavy lids. She slowly got to her feet. "My name," she managed to say in her clear, sure voice, "is Jaydn."  
  
He laughed at her. "You have no name, girl. You're an orphan, you don't even know who your parents were." He grinned wickedly, showing his sparse, flat teeth. "You've been a slave all your life, and you'll never be anything more."  
  
There it was. The statement that summarized each slave's destiny- to always be a slave. She stared at him defiantly, then spit on the ground at his feet. "Yes I will!"  
  
He snarled angrily, snapping his whip out once more. It curled around her legs and he pulled it back, bringing her back down onto her back into the dust, which was where she belonged in his opinion. "Sure, you may be bantha fodder, if you're lucky." He recoiled his whip, placing it at his waist. "Get out of here, girl, I don't want you in my sight any more today. And you'd better not be late tomorrow, if you value your hide."   
  
She hurried towards the slave's quarters, to the small pathetic hut that Que-Kay had given her when he bought her. For many nights after she first arrived, she'd stayed up working to patch the holes in the walls and roof, clean the entire building, and make it seem like... home. It was a strange idea, because she had never really known what home was. She was a slave, bought, sold, and worked like an animal. That was the way it had always been, and probably always would be. She would never have a true home since Que-Kay would most likely sell her as soon as someone offered enough credits for her. He hated the sight of her, as he did all humans, but he would keep her as long as he knew he could get a higher price. That was the way it had always been, for as long as she could remember.  
  
Jaydn's parents had been killed on slavers' raid on in her home village, while trying to escape. She had only been an infant. The slavers had taken her, and for the first month or so, no one thought she would live. Not that anyone cared. She was a baby, and no one would pay money for a baby. But she did live, despite all expectations, and when she was four, she was sold for the first time.  
  
Of course, she didn't know any of this. She barely remembered her first master. His name had been Mikal, and he had been the one to name her. Before that, she had been called Slave. Mikal had been her kindest owner, but he had a weakness for gambling, and he lost her to a slimy Hutt after barely two years. Five years later, Que-Kay had bought her.  
  
Now she was seventeen and had spent six years working in the Vinnian's store and being beaten weekly. She was small and thin, with wavy black hair that, when loose, fell just past her shoulders. She wore the typical slaves' clothes, a heavy, rough cloth tunic that was cut off above her knees and worn-out sandals. With them, she kicked at a rock, sending it skittering down the road. She hated her life. There was only one person in the entire galaxy who could ever make her feel better. And that was...  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Her entire face brightened as she saw the young Jedi running down the path towards her. He reached her and scooped her up in his arms, enveloping her in a mass of robes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his musky scent, holding on like she would never let go.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "Jaydn..." He set her back down on the ground and looked her over. "Gods, you've grown!" he exclaimed, reaching out to muss her multiple braids.  
  
She smiled, though the gestured would normally have annoyed her. "So have you." Qui-Gon Jinn had been off world for almost a year with his Master. He was training to be a Jedi Knight and was not, she thought with slight bitterness, a slave. His dark hair was cropped short, save for a thin braid that hung down the right side of his face. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled, which he often did. He was now eighteen, and had grown a lot in the past year. He had also lost all traces of baby fat and was lean and muscular. Jaydn wondered how she must look to him.  
  
He hugged her again, and she winced as he touched her newly inflicted wounds. Sensing her pain, he looked down into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
She avoided his gaze. "It's not bad."  
  
"Jade..." With a hand, he brought her face back up towards his and was about to say something. But he saw in her eyes the pain that she felt and knew better. So he smiled and instead said, "I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Her hand found his and she squeezed it, looking up to the sky. The suns were rapidly setting, and she needed to get home. "See you tomorrow morning?" She had already forgotten Que-Kay's warning about being late.  
  
He grinned. "Of course." Qui-Gon walked her the rest of the way home, then hurried back to the house he and his master shared.  
  
Jaydn sat down on her cot, reaching down to rub her leg, where a dark welt was forming. She cursed softly in Huttese. She had picked up many languages throughout her seventeen years, between three masters and now working in the store. You had to know at least twenty languages to get by.   
  
After doing her best to wash the cuts on her back, she dressed in a ragged robe and knelt next to her bed. Reaching under a mattress, she pulled out a small leather bag. In it were the only treasures she had in this world. A blaster, a crystal given to her by a sympathetic humanoid couple, and a handful of credits. For the past several years, she'd been sneaking out at night to work for other merchants under a false name and the pretense that she wasn't a slave. In this way she'd made sparse money, enough to buy a few things. The rest she saved.   
  
Tonight, she counted the credits, as she did so often. She sighed. There wasn't enough. There would never be enough. But enough for what? She would never be able to buy her freedom. It was forbidden for a slave to buy his or her own freedom. But maybe she could give it to Qui-Gon, and he could set her free... she allowed her mind to follow this happy thought until she cut herself off. No... it would never happen. Que-Kay would rather kill her than have her free. And she wouldn't be surprised if he did kill her eventually.  
  
She put the things back and climbed underneath the thin sheet. She needed to wake before the sun rose to meet Qui-Gon. In a few minutes, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming once more of the parents she had never known.  
  
Jaydn woke automatically the next morning and dressed, tucking her blaster out of sight. Then she ran out to where she and Qui-Gon would meet on the edge of town. There she waited, perched on a large rock. She stared up at the still starry sky until she heard his footsteps approaching. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Master wouldn't let me leave."  
  
She grinned at him, just happy to be able to see him again after all this time. "It's okay." She hopped off the rock, glanced at him, and took off running, calling behind her, "Race you to Dark Canyon!"  
  
He didn't even pause to protest, but quickly followed. Soon, they were neck and neck at a dead run across the desert, each determined to beat the other. Jaydn's face was a mirror image of Qui-Gon's, taunt and beaded with sweat. She ran barefoot, her feet tough and brown, whereas the boy wore his boots. Slowly, she began to pull ahead, and finally skidded to a stop, tagging the boulder barely a second before Qui-Gon. "Beat you."  
  
He sighed. "Again." Flopping down on the edge of the cliff, he let his feet hang over. Jaydn joined him, already catching her breath. She pulled out her blaster.  
  
"Bet you I can hit that womprat on the far side."  
  
He grinned, knowing full well that she could. "Naw. I don't want to make you feel bad if you don't."  
  
She smiled back at him, knowing the routine. "You're just saying that because you can't hit anything."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then let's see you hit it." She aimed quickly and fired before the womprat even had a chance to flinch. Qui-Gon laughed. Jaydn was one of the best shots he'd ever seen. She could shoot the braid from his head and not even nick him, if she wanted. He didn't know how she did it, but she was good.  
  
They spent the next half-hour picking out targets for each other, competing to see who was the best. Jaydn seemed to never miss. Qui-Gon was good, but not as good. He knew that the times that Jaydn actually missed, she was only doing it so that he wouldn't feel as bad. The thought made him feel worse.  
  
After they'd finished, they sat leaning against the stone wall of the canyon. Jaydn looked up at him. "Did you think about me when you were gone?"  
  
"All the time." He grinned.  
  
"Seriously, Qui-Gon."  
  
He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I am serious." He sighed. "Jade... I missed you a lot. I wouldn't lie to you about that... or about anything. While I was gone, all I wanted was to come back and see you again." She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. To her surprise, Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. There was a long silence as he looked down at her. Then he voiced what he had been keeping inside for so long. "I think... I think I'm in love with you, Jade."  
  
Her breath caught in her chest, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe, think, or move. What he had said was impossible. She was a slave, he was a Jedi... Were Jedi even supposed to fall in love? Somehow, she didn't think so. "Qui-Gon..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh... don't say anything." He stood abruptly, nervously fingering something in his utility belt.  
  
She got up and moved to stand by him. "What's that?"  
  
He pulled out a slender metal rod, fashioned with a black handgrip and a small red button on the side. "My lightsaber. Every Jedi has one, and it's tradition for a Padawan to make their own. I made it while I was gone." He held it out to her. "You can try it."  
  
Her eyes were wide as she took the weapon in her hands. This was his lightsaber... he'd told her how important they were to a Jedi. She looked up at him. "Are you sure?"   
  
He nodded. He would trust her with anything. Something deep inside him knew that he could trust her. She ran her fingers along the smooth metal for a moment, then stepped back and pressed the button. Instantly, a deep green blade shot out the end, crackling with energy. She closed her eyes, feeling the power course through her body. Then she shut it off and handed it back to him. "Done?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I..." her voice trailed off. The simple experience of holding the lightsaber had filled her with a strange sense of sorrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish I could... do what you do."  
  
He pulled her small frame close, hugging her. "I know, Jade... I wish you could too." He sighed. "One day... you're going to do great things. I can feel it."  
  
"I hope you're right." Suddenly she pulled back and looked up. The sun had already risen. "Oh no, I'm late, Kay's going to kill me!" Without waiting for Qui-Gon, she grabbed her blaster and ran off as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough to beat the quickly rising sun, which signaled the impending beating she would receive.   
  
She raced through the crowded streets, tucking her blaster safely inside her belt and under her tunic. When she came to a stop in front of Que-Kay's shop, he was waiting for her, hand on his whip. There would be no chance for excuses.  
  
She almost turned and ran, but knew it would only be worse for her if she did. Almost crumbling under his glare, she slowly walked towards him. He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her out behind the store. He called for another slave to watch the shop. As she was thrown to the ground, she covered her head, hearing the wicked crack of the whip.  
  
"Ungrateful wretch!" The leather bit into her back, and she couldn't keep the tears back. "All I've done for you, give you a place to live, a job, enough money to buy food, and I get nothing back. I should kill you, it would do me more good." The whip cracked down over and over, cruelly punctuating his words, until he finally stopped, leaving her to lie on the ground, bloody and broken.   
  
The alien strode inside the store just as Qui-Gon ran up to him. The storeowner scowled. "Your girlfriend's out back, if she's still alive."  
  
Qui-Gon glared at him, resisting the urge to give in to his anger. The phrase that his master had told him countless times ran through his head. "A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred." He conveniently left out the last part of that phrase- Nor love.   
  
He ran past Qui-Kay to the back of the store, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her. He had never seen her, or anyone, like this. He had been shielded against these acts of cruelty for eighteen years. Of course, he knew they happened, as evidenced by Jaydn's pain that he both felt and saw, but he had never seen this part of it... he shook his head, kneeling by her side. "Jaydn?" She was sobbing and reached out to him, needing him more than she had ever needed him before.   
  
He gathered her in his arms. "Gods, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault..." She didn't answer him at first as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his robe.  
  
Finally her voice came to him, trembling and weak. "Take me home, Qui-Gon."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter Two: Heart's Healing

Chapter Two: Heart's Healing  
  
Author's Note: Just for your information, a major change in this story comes because of stupid Episode II where stupid but cool Dooku (what the hell kindof name is Dooku, anyway?) reveals that he was in actuality, Qui-Gon's master. Stupid, stupid, stupid... grr.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon carried her all the way back to his own house, where he gently laid her on a bed. She hated it, but she couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tried. All the tears that she had held back for so long were all pouring out. He climbed onto the bed beside her and held her, making sure not to touch her newly inflicted wounds. "Jade... listen to me. I promise you, I'll free you one day."  
  
She clung to him. "Promise?"  
  
He didn't even hesitate to respond, though he had no idea how he would fulfill such a vow. "Promise." He kissed her cheek. "I have to leave again, Jade. For a long time."  
  
She pulled away from him with a shocked look on her face. "No!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to. Master says it's time to move on. He feels we are needed somewhere else." The boy reached out to her again. "I promise I'll come back."  
  
She shook off his embrace, angry and hurt. "Don't keep make promises you don't intend to keep."  
  
His blue eyes pleased with her. "I will come back for you, Jaydn. Trust me."  
  
Her voice was almost a whisper. "I do." She looked down. "I'm just afraid... I think he's going to kill me."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't want to lose any money." Too late, he realized the harm in his words. "Jaydn, I didn't mean..."  
  
She looked away, trying not to let her hurt show. They had never before mentioned the fact that she was a slave and he wasn't. It had been a boundary they both knew not to cross. "It's okay." She shuddered as another thought came to her. "What if I'm... sold?" Her voice wavered on the last word. It tasted like poison in her mouth.  
  
"I'll find you." His blue eyes stared into hers. "No matter where you are, I'll find you." Standing, he guided Jaydn to the washroom. "You can get cleaned up. Master will let you stay here for the night."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She stood underneath the shower for a long time, just letting the cool, fresh water wash over her body. The sting from the antiseptic was beginning to wear off, and now all she felt was a pleasing tingle as the water cleansed her wounds. She had never felt this clean before, not even when she had gone swimming in the clear streams near Dark Canyon. She almost wished she could soak in this feeling all night.  
  
Finally, she turned off the water, dried off, and wrapped Qui-Gon's robe around her, tying it at the waist. He had given it to her to wear, since her own dirty rags were being washed.   
  
She stepped out of the room, and followed the sound of voices to the living room, where Qui-Gon and his master, Dooku, were seated. Seeing them, she blushed. She had never seen a real Jedi Master before, and felt embarrassed to be someone as lowly as a slave in his presence. Besides, Qui-Gon had said that his master was thought to be one of the best there was.  
  
In spite of her fears, the man smiled warmly at her. "Come here, child." She slowly walked over, standing before him. He was a handsome man, she supposed, or had been when he was younger. He had dark black hair streaked with silver and a beard of the same quality that he kept neatly trimmed. He had heavy eyebrows that were set perfectly above his dark blue eyes. There was something about him, some air of mystery that she couldn't describe, something that caused a shiver to erupt down her back. To tell the truth, she didn't know quite what to think of him.   
  
He took her by the shoulders and studied her. When he looked into her eyes, Jaydn felt as if he could see right into her soul and know every thought, every secret. It was a disarming feeling. "So you are Jaydn." His strong voice rumbled around inside her chest. "Qui-Gon has spoken of you many times. He claims you have quite an aim. Is that true?"  
  
She bowed her head. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
He lifted her chin. "Never lower your face out of anything other than respect and reverence. You are an equal, better than no one, and yet worse than no one. We are all the same." He peered into her eyes. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." This time she tried to keep eye contact with him, instead of averting her eyes, as she was used to.  
  
"Good. Remember that. Now, since I have never heard Qui-Gon tell a lie, I assume you are just being modest about your aim. It's good that you have that talent. Use it well."  
  
"I will, sir. Thank you." She smiled genuinely.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jaydn." He smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn. "You must be tired. Why don't you go to bed?" He gestured towards the room behind them. "Take my cot."  
  
"Oh no, sir, I couldn't."  
  
"I insist. I'm not going to sleep anyway. Qui-Gon and I have several things to discuss before the morning comes."  
  
"Thank you." She turned back towards Qui-Gon.  
  
The boy stood and showed her to the room. It was sparsely decorated, as Jedi were relatively plain people who frowned on displays of wealth or power. Several of the Jedi's things were neatly piled in a corner, but besides that, the room was mostly bare. Qui-Gon carefully tucked her in after she climbed into the bed. "Are you okay now?"  
  
She nodded. She felt... safe, for one of the first times in her life. Nothing could hurt her here, especially with Qui-Gon so close. "Yeah. Just... could you stay here with me, until I go to sleep?"  
  
"Of course." He perched on the corner of her bed and watched over her as she closed her eyes. She reached out a hand from beneath the blankets and he took it, gently holding on until she drifted off to sleep. He smoothed back her damp hair and kissed her. "Sleep well, Jade."  
  
Dooku called Qui-Gon to him as he came out of the bedroom. The boy took his seat beside the elder Jedi. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"You were right, my Padawan. The Force is strong with her."  
  
The statement filled Qui-Gon with hope for a brighter future for Jaydn. He could keep the promise he had made to rescue her. "Then we can take her with us?"  
  
The man paused, knowing what the girl meant to his Padawan. "No. She is too old to begin training. You know that."  
  
"But Master..."  
  
"No, Qui-Gon. You know what the Council would say."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Her path is here. No matter what you feel for each other, you cannot change that." He reached out and touched Qui-Gon's arm. "I'm sorry, my Padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer. He nodded reluctantly and headed to his room to meditate and to start his packing. They would leave in three days.  
  
***  
  
When the dreaded day arrived, Qui-Gon and Jaydn met for one last time to go to Dark Canyon. They didn't race, but walked along in silence. As they walked, their hands brushed together. Impulsively, Qui-Gon took her hand in his as they completed their journey. When they arrived, Jaydn leaned against the large boulder, staring at her feet and chewing on the end of a braid. The Jedi was the first to speak. "Bet you can hit both of those womprats over there."  
  
She smiled a bit, turned, and before Qui-Gon could blink, the two creatures had fallen over from the stun. She knew at the range they were at, they wouldn't be killed. Qui-Gon laughed, a welcome sound to both their ears.  
  
Suddenly, Jaydn threw her arms around him and kissed him. She whispered "I love you," in his ear, then took off running.  
  
"Jade, wait!" He stared after her, knowing she wouldn't come back. He had seen her face. There had been tears running down it. She wouldn't wait, wouldn't want to see him leave. This was her way of saying goodbye. He turned away, his heart heavy, and headed towards the ship, where his master would be waiting for him.  
  
***  
  
Jaydn ran until her legs gave out. She collapsed, the combination of running and crying making her feel like her heart would burst into a million pieces. But it already had, in a way. It had broken the moment Qui-Gon had said he was leaving. He was gone by now, off to unknown regions of the galaxy to fight evil and to keep the peace. She hoped he would become a great Jedi Knight, but at the same time wished he wouldn't so that he would come back to her.   
  
She secretly feared that if he did indeed become a great Jedi, he wouldn't want anything to do with a slave like her. He would forget about his promise, about her, about what he had said to her... about love.  
  
She forced herself to stop thinking about it and took a few deep breaths to try to slow down her pounding heart. Then she got up and walked to her secret hideout, a cave she had found a few years ago. The entrance had been almost completely covered by rocks, but she had found a way to slip inside. Once she got in, she curled up in a corner and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she woke, it was almost dark. The Sandpeople would be out by now. It was best to stay here until morning. Danger wouldn't find her here.  
  
At daybreak, she started back to the town, arriving at the store just as Que-Kay was coming out. She was sure this was it. He was going to sell her. But he only glared at her as she approached. "Get inside, girl. There's work to do."  
  
She hurried to obey. So he would keep her, at least for a while longer. She could stay here and wait for Qui-Gon to come back. He had promised, and she had never yet seen him break a promise.  
  
She still went to Dark Canyon every morning, making the trip back to town after an hour or so. Then she worked until dusk and went to her room, where she slept until the morning, where she would repeat the routine all over again. In this way she passed the years, each season seeming longer than the one before it.  
  
Que-Kay was now old and too weak to whip her anymore. Soon she had almost full reign of the store, and at the end of the day she would always take a small handful of the credits and slip them into her own savings. She told herself that she deserved it. She was nineteen now, but Qui-Gon still hadn't come back.  
  
The next year, Que-Kay died, and a few days later his nephew, Lack-Re, arrived to claim all of his uncle's possessions, including Jaydn. The Vinnian despised humanoids even more than his uncle had, and would beat Jaydn for no reason other than this. The old fear came back into her heart, each beating driving her hope of surviving long enough further and further away until it was gone. Her new master didn't give her much food or any money to buy it, so she was forced to go into her savings, until they too were gone.  
  
Now she stayed up all night working for other storeowners and merchants to earn enough money to survive. She knew if she was ever caught, she could be punished by death. But she had no choice. Death would even be an escape now.  
  
Three more years slipped by like this. She had forgotten so much about Qui-Gon, like the way his eyes danced when he smiled and the sound of his voice, but she hadn't forgotten the promise that he had whispered to her. Even though it seemed foolish to still hold on to it, she did. It was the only way she kept going at times when living seemed so futile.  
  
But soon even that promise faded into almost nothing. Her hope was gone the day she set out once again for Dark Canyon. Hadn't Qui-Gon once said that she would do great things? That had just been another empty promise, she knew now. Anyway, it didn't matter. He wasn't coming back. She might as well die and end her constant misery. But how? She fingered the blaster at her side, then decided against it. It would be too easy to stop herself.  
  
But if she fell off the canyon cliffs... There was a possibility. She could run towards the edge and just... fall. Or just could stand on the side and let herself go. She'd be dead in seconds once she hit the rocky bottom. "So many ways," she thought bitterly. "Either way, today will be the last time I walk out here." She sat down to rest on the rock where she and Qui-Gon used to meet. One last time. Then she began to long walk out to Dark Canyon.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion of Kindred Souls

Chapter Three: Reunion of Kindred Souls  
  
Author's Note: I like this chapter... I really do... the thought of a young, sexy Qui-Gon... *purr* Thanks to my reviewers. You make me happy!  
  
***  
  
Miles away, a small ship landed outside the city. Its ramp lowered, and a young man stepped out. His brown hair was in the beginning stages of growing out from a short cut, and it stood on end when he ran his hand through it as he took off his hood to see better. His sharp blue eyes darted around. He was back. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder to the pilot.  
  
"Want me to wait?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind. I should be back soon." He walked down the ramp, looking around. It was still dark on the desert planet, and he breathed in the cool night air. Lorista. He hadn't been here in so long.  
  
Still, he felt as if he had never left. His feet carried him almost automatically to the store. He knew she wouldn't be there at this time, but he needed to know if she still worked there. A fat Vinnian was just opening the door. "We're not open," he growled as the young man approached.  
  
It wasn't Que-Kay, he noticed. "Do you have a girl named Jaydn working for you?"  
  
The creature studied him suspiciously. "Who's asking?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
He snorted. "She doesn't have any friends."  
  
The young man smiled. "So she is working here."  
  
The comment brought a frown to the creature's face and he growled a response, "She won't be alive long enough to tell about it. She's been sneaking around, working for others, and she'll pay for it when she gets back, the thieving little..."  
  
"Thank you for your time." He turned abruptly away. He didn't have time to wait around and talk to the thickheaded alien.  
  
He snarled. "Go away, you bother me."  
  
His next stop was her house, but she was nowhere to be found. He wondered where she could be... Dark Canyon. She must still go there. He went back to the ship, got his speeder, then headed out into the desert.  
***  
  
Jaydn heard the noise of the speeder before she saw it. But she didn't look up, didn't care who it was. Lack-Re had probably sent someone to look for her. She got up and went to hide in her cave. No one would find her there. As she passed the boulder she and Qui-Gon had raced to, she touched it. "Beat you," she said to nobody in particular. The motor stopped, and she heard nothing for a while. She cautiously crept back and looked out from behind a rock, blaster in hand.  
  
There was a man staring out across the canyon. His dark hair stuck up in spots, and he wore a dark robe. Almost like a Jedi robe…  
  
He turned suddenly and looked directly at her. She gasped, and the blaster fell to the ground. Qui-Gon. She would recognize his face anywhere, no matter what change the years had brought. Leaping up, she rushed towards him. He grinned widely, caught her up, and held her against him with one arm around her waist. "Jaydn! I can't believe it's you!"  
  
"I thought you'd never come back!" She ran her fingers over his face and through his hair, as if making sure it was really him. Once again, he had changed. He was a man now, with the beginnings of a beard on his chin. He was stronger and taller even than before, and she barely recognized him, except for his face. That had never changed.  
  
He let her back down on the ground, then took her face in a hand, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
She tried to look away, but his eyes held her. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Fine." He put a hand on the small of her back, knowing she would pull away from the pain. "I was gone too long."  
  
"I'm fine. It's nothing, really. Just a few scratches."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Jaydn."  
  
Her brown eyes were troubled. "I can't go back. He'll kill me this time."  
  
"I won't let him. I'm going to free you, like I promised."  
  
The words were like water to a parched tongue, something she had waited so long to hear. But... it was still impossible. She shook her head. "It's too late. Besides, you wouldn't have enough money. I barely have any left, so it wouldn't help much."  
  
"You keep your money, and don't worry about it."  
  
Stubbornly, she argued with him. "No, I insist."  
  
He half-smiled, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Come on, let's go." He helped her onto the speeder, then got on in front of her. "Hold on." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the engine, and within minutes they stopped in front of the store.  
  
Lack-Re lumbered out and stepped forward to grab Jaydn. Qui-Gon stepped in front of her in a protective gesture. The Vinnian growled, and pulled out a small bag of credits, thrusting it towards him. "Here's for bringing her back, boy."  
  
"I'm not bringing her back. I've come to buy her freedom."  
  
"I don't think so. You wouldn't have enough."  
  
The Jedi waved his hand in a casual semi-circle in front of the alien's eyes. "It will be enough."  
  
A glaze seemed to come over the Vinnian's eyes. "It will be enough," he repeated. Jaydn stared. She had never known a Jedi could do that.  
  
Qui-Gon held out a bag of money. "Now deactivate the tracking device inside her." Another wave.  
  
"Of course, I will deactivate the tracking device." Lack-Re tucked the bag into his belt and pulled Jaydn inside. She tried hard not to giggle. Minutes later, she ran outside and jumped into Qui-Gon's arms.  
  
"I'm free!" she exclaimed. He fell backwards, landing in the dust with her on top of him. She laughed long and loud, and his deep laugh joined hers. Then they both fell silent as their eyes met. Their faces were just inches apart, and before either knew what was happening, their lips had met in a gentle kiss.   
  
Jaydn gasped, pulling back momentarily. Qui-Gon flushed scarlet. "Jade, I'm sorry..."  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak. Just... let me... see something..." She closed her eyes and bent her head towards his. When she kissed him, it was soft and sweet, like the finest sugar. She paused, smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of the head to pull her close for another kiss. This time his whole body seemed to be on fire as their bodies entwined there in the Lorista sand. Jade broke the kiss, smiling down at him. He reached up to caress her face, then gave her another quick kiss. He rolled her off of him then stood, helping her up.  
  
Neither knew quite what to say. Their relationship had just reached a level that neither of them had expected. Finally, Qui-Gon grinned. "Race you to Dark Canyon!" He took off running.  
  
"Hey!" Jaydn exclaimed, then raced after him. She quickly realized it would take a lot to catch him. His training had made him stronger and swifter than he ever had been. But she wasn't about to let him win. Her bare feet pounded against the ground as she ran, her long hair blowing behind her.  
  
I'm free. The thought gave her wings, and she suddenly found an extra burst of speed, soaring past Qui-Gon. She tagged the boulder just seconds before he caught up to her. "Beat you," she panted. They collapsed against the rock, both out of breath. She glanced at him. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get tired so easily."  
  
"Who's tired?" he gasped. "Not me."  
  
"Then I'll race you back to the village."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead... I'll be right behind you... honest."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She glanced up at him after a moment. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before you left?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked surprised at the question. "Of course."  
  
"I meant it."  
  
"I know."  
  
A slight smile turned up the corners of her lips. "I still do."  
  
"I know." He stroked her long hair as she lay in his arms, thinking about how much she had changed. She was so serious now, even when she was happy. Strange as that may sound, it was true. Her smile hid something... some hurt that she kept inside. He had been gone too long; he knew it now. "I love you too, you know."  
  
Her answer was a blissful sigh. She was content now. Content to have him back... to be free... and to have someone that truly loved her. She knew that he wouldn't play with her heart. The thought that he loved her made her smile, but it didn't last long. She may be content, but she still wasn't happy. She didn't know if she would ever be truly happy. There was a darkness inside her that burned like a spark of a flame... a small pit of anger at what her life had been. Being a slave had taken her life and her spirit. It had worn her down to almost nothing. It was hard to come back from that.  
  
She glanced at the young man holding her. But maybe she could... with help. "Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me about your life." She closed her eyes, letting his calm, quiet voice soothe her. He talked of strange and far-off lands, of the different people he had encountered and fought alongside his Master. He told of the ceremony where he had become a Jedi Knight, and of his hopes to take on a Padawan of his own one day and fight evil across the galaxy.  
  
His tale sounded like a dream to Jaydn. She had never seen worlds full of lush vegetation, and though she had encountered many species, most were the scum of their existence and barely worth meeting. "Now you," he prodded.  
  
"I've lived," she said simply. "Nothing more." She gazed skyward. "But I have dreamed." Her eyes glazed over slightly. "I want to do what you have done. To be a Jedi Knight and get away from this place. To do everything that you have done." She shook her head. "But it's just a dream."  
  
"It can be more."  
  
She reached up to touch his cheek. "Silly," she admonished. "It can't be. I can't be a Jedi. I don't have..." she struggled for the words.  
  
"Force-sensitivity?" She nodded. "Yes you do, Jade. My Master saw it, but he didn't want to tell you. He wished to follow the code and not allow you to be trained. But you are Force-sensitive."  
  
She turned to face him. "But what can I do? I'm too old. We both know that. No one would train me."  
  
"I would."  
  
She smiled genuinely. "Don't you think you should have an apprentice a bit younger than you... and one who would actually obey you?"  
  
Qui-Gon leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Good point." He paused to reflect. "I have a friend... Drew Farley. He's a Jedi Master I met on Coruscant. He can help us."  
  
"How?"  
  
A smile crossed his face, one that meant mischief. "Drew has a... reputation for defying the Council and doing whatever he wants." He gazed deep into her eyes. "Do you want to try it?"  
  
Her face lit up. "Of course! When can we leave?"  
  
"How about now? I have a transport waiting."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "Now would be perfect." They walked back to Jaydn's hut and she gathered up her things. She pulled out her bag of credits and pressed it into his hand. "Take it."  
  
He shook his head, trying to give it back. "Jade, I can't."  
  
"You saved me, Qui-Gon. In more ways than you'll ever know." She bit her lip, thinking of how he had almost been too late to save her. But she couldn't tell him that. What would he think of her? "Please."  
  
Her eyes were pleading, and he finally accepted the money- her life savings. Though it was a pitiful amount, he knew what it meant to her. Taking her by the hand, he led her outside. There she paused, glancing back once more. Anger welled up in her eyes and she spit on the ground in front of the threshold.  
  
Qui-Gon watched this with something close to fear. He felt her anger and frustration. It rolled off her in waves. Something inside warned that she would need to learn to control it... or one day it would control her. He shook off the feeling. Jaydn had a right to be angry, he told himself. It would pass.  
  
Night was falling now, and they hurried to where Qui-Gon had left the speeder in front of Lack-Re's shop. He got on, with Jaydn straddling the seat in front of him. His arms encircled her and she leaned back against his strong chest. They sped off to where the ship waited.  
  
By the time they got there, Jaydn was leaning back against him, fighting off sleep. He carefully got off the speeder, one arm wrapped around her. She reached out to him, putting her arms around his neck, and he hefted her slender frame into his arms. Dauntun, the pilot, hurried out. "Glad to see you back, sir." The man was tall and burly, but had the look of someone who wouldn't hurt a Boscan fruitrat. He brought the speeder up the ramp.  
  
Qui-Gon followed, carrying the dozing girl. "Sorry it took so long, Dauntun."  
  
"No problem." They made their way toward the front of the ship. "On to Coruscant, then?"  
  
He nodded. "On to Coruscant." Now Jaydn's life would finally begin.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Chapter Four: Letting it Flow

Chapter Four: Letting it Flow  
  
Author's Notes: I have no comments... read on! This chapter's a bit longer than the others, sorry...  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon laid Jaydn on one of the cots in the mid-section of the ship. She sighed softly, curling up. He laid his Jedi cloak over her, then made his way up to the cockpit. He collapsed wearily into the co-pilot's seat, as there was no co-pilot. Dauntun looked over at him. "Pretty girl."  
  
"Yeah." The ship jerked slightly as it took off, soaring upwards to the expanse of space.  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
The Jedi glanced over at him. "We're old friends."  
  
"You're close, though, huh?" Qui-Gon nodded in response. "I had a girl once," the pilot continued. "Real pretty. Rich too. Never knew why she'd want a guy like me." A half-smile brightened his face for a moment. "Guess she didn't either. She left me for someone more... stable."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself about it. Not your concern." He punched in coordinates as the ship broke through the atmosphere. "Is the girl okay?"  
  
"Yes. She's just tired. She's been through a lot." Nothing more, she's just been through a lot. She would recover... Silently, Qui-Gon tried to reassure himself.  
  
"I bet. That planet can suck the life right out of someone, especially a little thing like her."  
  
Qui-Gon stiffened at the words. "She'll be fine."  
  
The pilot didn't respond directly. "You'd better get in the back and strap yourself in. We're about to go into hyperspace."  
  
***  
  
Jaydn woke a few hours later. She looked around, unsure of where she was. It was cold, and she pulled the cloak around her. She pressed the material to her face and breathed in. Qui-Gon. She smiled, curling up in the warmth for a moment before getting to her feet. It was then that she saw Qui-Gon sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room. She moved towards him, seating herself on the arm and running her fingers through his unruly hair. He was so beautiful...  
  
He stirred, looking up at her. He reached up and took her hand, kissing her fingertips. "We're really doing this," she said with amazement.  
  
"We really are." He smiled at the sight of her in his cloak. It was much too big for her.  
  
Just then, Dauntun came back. "We're coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes. If the little lady would like to come up to the cockpit, she can get her first look at Coruscant."  
  
Eyes alight, she followed the man to the front of the ship, leaving Qui-Gon in the back and seated herself in the co-pilot's chair. "What's it like?"  
  
He glanced at her as his fingers flew over the controls. "Coruscant? It's great. The whole planet is one big city- the center of the galaxy, in fact. You see everything there, from the highest of politicians to the lowest scum. Most likely, you'll see a lot of the scum rather than politicians, so you'd best stay close to your Jedi friend. He'll take care of you." He spared another moment to wink at her, causing her to blush violently.  
  
As they came out of hyperspace, Coruscant was visible in the center of the viewscreen. It was practically aglow with the lights of the buildings. Ships could be seen orbiting above the city-planet. It was an amazing sight. "Wow," she breathed.  
  
Dauntun laughed. "That's the reaction of most. Wait till we land. The buildings are incredible. They stretch for hundreds of meters above and below ground, and there's thousands of em."  
  
"I can't imagine it."  
  
He grinned knowingly. "You don't have to, kid, you're gonna see it!" As soon as the ship received clearance, it descended into the atmosphere and headed towards an already crowded docking bay.  
  
Once the ship set down, Qui-Gon came up behind her with his hood pulled up. "Time to go." He nodded to Dauntun. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Anytime." He smiled at Jaydn. "Have fun, little lady! And be careful."  
  
"I will." She took Qui-Gon's out-stretched hand, and he helped her to the ground. She realized that she was a bit shaky from space travel.  
  
"It will wear off soon," the Jedi said, reading her thoughts. He wrapped a protecting arm around her shoulders. "We need to make a stop before we find Drew." He paused in front of one of the stores they were passing, then made his way inside.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Getting you more comfortable clothes. You'll need warmer things, too." He approached a worker and began described what they were looking for. The alien looked Jaydn over and then grunted something in its native language. It waddled off, but returned a moment later with a pile of clothes and pointed with a flipper towards the back with another grunt. "You can get cleaned up and changed back there," Qui-Gon translated. He handed her the clothes. "Get anything you want. I'll be out here."  
  
There was a fresher in the changing room, and Jaydn took a few minutes to relish the cool water. She began to try on the tunics, pants, robes, and cloaks that she had to choose from.  
  
She emerged minutes later wearing a deep blue robe with a delicate pattern running through it that was cinched at the waist with a black tie. She wore knee-high black leather boots under it. Her black hair was pulled back into a thick wet braid that fell down the center of her back.  
  
Qui-Gon stood by the window, staring out, and she walked as softly as she could, so she wouldn't attract his attention. She carried over one arm another selection of clothing that she had picked out, and laid it on the counter. Then she moved to the center of the room, clearing her throat.  
  
With a start, Qui-Gon turned. His mouth dropped slightly. She blushed as he stared at her, giving her cheeks a pleasant rosy color. "What do you think?" She spun around to let him admire her. The folds of the material lifted softly and curled as she moved, then settled back into position.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
She laughed, the sound crystalline in the dirty shop. She turned to the shopkeeper. "I'll take them," she said in the owner's native language, much to Qui-Gon's surprise. She also gestured to the clothes she wore. "And these."  
  
"Allow me." The Jedi pulled out a pouch full of credits and paid. "I suppose you'll be wearing those out of the store."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
A grin tugged at a corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't want anyone trying to steal such a beautiful Padawan away from me." She laughed again, taking the dark brown cloak she had bought and slipping into it. He offered her arm, and she slipped hers around it. Together they walked out of the shop. "We need to find Drew now..." He scanned the crowded marketplace they were approaching. Jaydn only had a slight idea of what he looked like, as Qui-Gon had given her a short description, so she didn't think that she would be able to pick him out in a crowd such as this.  
  
"Are you sure he's here?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. He has a shop here that he works at when he's not attending Jedi business."  
  
"Okay..." She glanced around. She saw no humans working at the outdoor shops, especially none that looked like Jedi. Just then, they heard a shout from the other side of the marketplace, and blasterfire broke out. It was silenced as a green lightsaber crackled to life. There was an outcry of pain, momentary silence, and then the normal sounds resumed.  
  
"Drew!" called Qui-Gon happily, waving as they neared. A scruffy-looking man in his forties emerged from behind a stand, a few days stubble adorning his rugged face.  
  
"Qui-Gon, boy, what brings you here?" He smiled at the younger Jedi as a father would his son.  
  
Qui-Gon gave Jaydn a little push forward. She had been lingering shyly behind him. "Drew Farley, I'd like you to meet Jaydn."  
  
A huge grin swept over the man's face, and he took Jaydn's hand, shaking it heartily. She seemed a bit taken aback. "Pleased to meet you, Master Farley."  
  
"It's Drew, honey. No Master needed. And the pleasure is all mine." His constant smile increased. "So, you're Jaydn. I've heard a lot about you." He reached over to nudge Qui-Gon and give him a wink. The younger two blushed. "Surely you didn't come here just to let me meet your girl... your friend. You don't need my approval for that kind of thing."  
  
Qui-Gon blush increased as much as the Jedi Master's smile had. "No... we came because Jade wants to be a Jedi. She has the ability, Drew, she really does."  
  
"I don't doubt you, son." He glanced at her. "So, you want me to go against the Council once more, eh? Well, no problem there, I do it all the time. I'm surprised they don't kick me out of the Order completely! Probably afraid of what I'd be like if I didn't have to report to anyone." He realized he was talking to himself, and changed the subject, taking Jaydn by her wrists and holding out her arms so that he could have a good look at her. "You say she is Force-sensitive?"  
  
The boy nodded. "My Master sensed it."  
  
Drew's eyes glazed over as he got a reflective look. "Master Dooku. One of the best Jedi ever. He was always good at sensing the Force in all things. That's my weak area. Nevertheless, we'd better go back to my apartment so I can run a few tests."  
  
He led them to a transport and pushed a button. Jaydn's stomach did flip-flops as the transport rushed along at speeds she had never known were possible. She reached out to grab the wall to steady herself, and Qui-Gon took her hand, noticing her distress. Once she got used to the feeling, she looked to Drew. "You don't live at the Temple?"  
  
He laughed at the idea. "No, dear. Not right now. The Temple residents and I aren't always on the best of terms, and this is one of those bad times for us. To keep the peace, I live close to my shop in times like these. It's where I pretend to be a merchant, instead of a Jedi, which explains my appearance. I must apologize for the way I look. It makes for a terrible impression on someone like you who's new to the Jedi Order."  
  
She smiled, thinking it funny the way he would ramble on and on. "I understand about having multiple jobs. I used to do that when I was..." she bit her lip to keep from saying, 'when I was a slave,' and instead finished with, "...when I was on my home planet."  
  
He grinned at her. "Nice to make extra money, isn't it? Except for those times like today." He blew out a breath, making his shaggy hair flutter slightly where it fell over his eyes. "A nasty Twi-lek was trying to cheat me, and pulled a blaster on me. Let's just say he'll have to learn to shoot with a new hand." A bemused look crossed his face as the transport stopped and they all stepped off. It was only a few feet to his apartment. As he opened the door he looked back at Jaydn. "I hear you know about business, young lady. Perhaps you would like to work at my shop for me. I'm not much of a businessman, as you can tell. Do you know many languages?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "I learned a lot where I worked. I had to. We saw a lot of different species come through the shop."  
  
"Good, good. So are you interested?" He closed the door behind them.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great!" He gestured to a chair. "Please, sit down. I'll be right back with my supplies." Jaydn nervously sat where he had indicated, and Qui-Gon squeezed her shoulder encouragingly as he walked by before taking up a place near the window. Drew returned a minute later, carrying an armload of different things.  
  
He unceremoniously dumped the load onto an already cluttered table. He laughed apprehensively. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company, but nonetheless, company is always welcome." He removed a syringe and a small device from the pile and approached her. "I need to draw some blood to test your midichlorian count."   
  
"Midichlorian?"  
  
"Yes. They are microscopic organisms that live in our cells. But they don't hurt us. We live in harmony with them and they give us knowledge of the Force. They connect us to it. Basically, the more midichlorians you have, the more in tune with the Force you are. Got it?"  
  
She shook her head, looking confused. "No."  
  
"Good. Neither do I." He pulled the protective cover off the syringe and took Jaydn's arm, turning it over to find a vein. She managed to keep a straight face as the needle slid into her arm, and watched as the red liquid filled the syringe. A moment later he took it out, pressing a cloth over the place where he had drawn blood. She held it there, watching his face as he placed a few drops of blood onto the tester, which was what the device was.  
  
Looking up, he said nothing, but gave a nod, ever so slight, to Qui-Gon. He placed the syringe and tester aside, now picking up a thin paddle-shaped object with a screen on one side. "What's that?"  
  
"Just another method of testing you." He smiled, then sat opposite her, holding the screen so that she could only see the back of the object. "Now, I'm going to put images on the screen, and I want you to tell me what they are."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look. "But I can't-"  
  
He held up a hand. "I want you to tell me what you see." His look was stern now. "You have to use the Force, Jaydn. Tests like these are the ones that determine if you can truly be a Jedi or not."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So then, no pressure, right?"  
  
"Right. Now let's get started."  
  
Jaydn took at deep breath, held it for a moment, and then blew it out. "Okay." She stared at the screen, furiously trying to think how in the world she could do this. If she could just look through the screen... she was sure that would be easy for a Jedi, but the harder she looked, the harder it became. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't do it."  
  
She made a point not to look at Qui-Gon. She had disappointed herself, but more than that, she had disappointed him. He had believed in her, but she couldn't do it. There was complete silence for a full two minutes. Then she heard Drew's voice. "Try again." She looked up. Drew stared into her eyes. "Jaydn. Don't try so hard. Let the Force flow."  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes. "I don't know how!"  
  
"Yes you do. It's easy. Just let go of yourself, let go of everything- the past, the present, and the future. There is only the Force. The Force binds everything together. Let it flow. Just let it flow."  
  
He repeated those words over and over. Jaydn let out another breath, allowing her body to completely relax. She blocked out everything, until all she could hear was the words and her breathing and all she could see was the screen. She cocked her head to the side. That was strange. A ship hadn't been there before. Her eyes widened, and she looked up. The room came back in focus. "A ship."  
  
Qui-Gon's mouth opened slightly. A smile came over Drew's features. "Good. Keep going."  
  
She looked at the screen again, but not 'at' it. She looked through it. "Let it flow," she whispered to herself. "A swoop." Each time became easier. "A blaster... a credit... a fighter..." Then there were no more images. She looked up. "Is that it?"  
  
Drew nodded, quite seriously. He paused for dramatic emphasis, then grinned. "I think we'll go to the Council tomorrow, if that's alright with everyone."  
  
Qui-Gon rushed over and scooped Jaydn up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling slightly.  
  
She closed her eyes, getting lost in his embrace. "Thank you. I couldn't have done any of this if you hadn't been there for me, and I don't just mean now."  
  
"I know." He held her close, and neither of them noticed when Drew left the room, a smile on his unshaven face.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Chapter Five: Before the Council

Chapter Five: Before the Council  
  
Author's Note: This will be the last chapter for a bit, I'll be away this weekend working as a JC. Not that anyone reads anyway... *sniff*  
  
***  
  
They boarded an air transport to get to the Temple. Jaydn stared out the window, in awe of everything she saw. Then Qui-Gon, his face nearly concealed in his hood, touched her arm. "Look," he said. "It's the Temple."  
  
Jaydn had never seen a building more beautiful than the one that they were heading towards. It was impressive, with a tall spire extending beyond the clouds, and three more jutting up around it. She closed her eyes and for a moment, she could feel the Force throbbing around the building. It was filled with good. She smiled. "It's wonderful."  
  
Drew, also hooded, glanced at her. "Good, because if we're lucky, it may be your new home. Let's go."  
  
The three made their way to the Council Room. It was the highest room of the Temple, with windows starting from the entrance and going all the way around the circle-shaped room. Drew had spoken a few short directions to her as he and Qui-Gon had slid off their hoods before entering. "Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of in there. Keep your mind clear and focused and answer any questions truthfully." She glanced at him worriedly. He smiled. "Just be yourself, Jade!"  
  
Once they were admitted to the room, Jaydn found it hard not to stare. Carvings adorned the walls, but they were simple and elegant, not showy. Smooth columns descended from the ceiling, giving the room a stately look. The windows gave a perfect view of Coruscant's skyline, broken intermittently by the spires of the near and distant towers. Twelve low chairs were placed in a semicircle in the round room, each one filled with a chosen member of the Jedi Council. There were several humanoids, but most were creatures so varied Jaydn didn't know what half of them were.  
  
She followed Drew as he went to stand in the center of the room. She was flanked by Qui-Gon. They bowed, and she did the same, her long hair falling loose over her shoulders. They were facing a short green creature with wrinkled skin and big ears. It, or rather he, addressed the small group. "Been expecting you, we have."  
  
Drew nodded in acknowledgment. In the light, Jaydn could see how much his appearance had changed since their meeting. He had shaven, for one thing, and his hair was combed and slicked back neatly. He wore a clean tunic and pants, and his boots were polished until they almost shone. They were still too scuffed for shining capabilities. "Master Yoda, I have brought this girl before you and the Council, hoping that you will allow me to train her." A murmur went through the circle, but he continued undaunted. "She has a sufficiently high midichlorian count and a beginner's use of the Force. With time and training, I know that she will be able to-"  
  
"Know not, you do," Yoda interrupted.  
  
A dark-skinned human spoke up. "Besides, Master Farley, she is much too old. Surely you noticed that."  
  
"Yes, of course, Master Windu. But I have meditated on this, and I believe the Force wills her to be trained."  
  
"Sure, you are, that this will is not of the Dark Side?" Yoda questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"We are not."  
  
Drew glanced at Mace Windu, who had spoken the last sentence. "Why not?"  
  
He shook his head. "We suggest that you take up a different mission this time, Drew."  
  
The Jedi's eyes narrowed as he fixed Mace with a stare. "Why not, Master Windu?"  
  
Mace sighed and looked at Yoda, who nodded. "Her future is a dark and clouded one, Drew. We have foreseen..." he paused for a moment. "We have foreseen that she will betray you, Master Farley." He glanced at Qui-Gon, who stood stolidly by Jaydn's side. "And you, young Qui-Gon. She will betray the entire Order and be seduced by the Dark Side." He shook his head. "Are you happy now that you know?"  
  
Drew held his head high. "I sense no such thing. The future is indeed clouded, but it has been my experience that nothing is as it is foreseen. And if it were, what kind of a future would that be? No one would take risks or chances to change their lot in life, and we would get nowhere. The future can always be changed, and excuse me for saying so, but I believe that your fears are unfounded. Look what you said about me, for example. You, Master Yoda, said that you had foreseen my death when I was a young boy. You said I would die of the illness I was suffering from. As you can see, I still stand before you today. Am I a ghost?"   
  
He turned slowly, looking at each member of the Council. "Am I?" He shook his head. "How can you ever know what the future will hold if you don't take the risk? I urge you, as a fellow servant of the Force, as a brother in our Order, to stop preoccupying yourselves with what could happen, and instead to take action in what will happen. The future is here, my brethren, whether you have foreseen it or not." He stopped abruptly and bowed. "Consider her, please. May the Force be with you, Masters." Then he turned on his heel and left the room.   
  
Qui-Gon seemed stunned by his friend's speech, and started to bow as well, but Yoda held up a wizened green hand. "Wait, you will, young Qui-Gon." The boy looked up. "Believe, do you, in this girl?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I do."  
  
"As you believe in your friend Drew, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yoda cackled suddenly. "No ghost Drew is. Very much alive. Causes much havoc in Temple, does he."  
  
"He has a good heart."  
  
Yoda nodded, then asked, "What do you if wrong he is?"  
  
"I do not know, Master. I will trust in the Force to guide me in my path. But as long as I have known him, Drew is seldom wrong."  
  
"Go then, and tell Drew that question the girl we will."  
  
"Thank you, Masters."  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
As Qui-Gon's form retreated out the door, Yoda spoke softly to Mace. "Hope I do, that with this, wrong he is not." Mace nodded solemnly.  
  
Jaydn was now the only one left standing in the room. She didn't quite understand what had happened, but knew that her chances of becoming a Jedi were slim, if this was what they thought of her. Mace Windu stood and approached her. The human towered over her, and she had to look up to see his face. He studied her face. "What is your name, Girl?"  
  
"Jaydn."  
  
"No last name?"  
  
She swallowed, fighting the emotions that welled up in her at the question. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"I came from Lorista, but I do not know my home world."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Her lips parted and her breath hitched in her chest. She had to swallow again before she could respond. "I never knew my parents. They were killed."  
  
"Then what happened to you?"  
  
"I was a slave." She worked to calm her breathing and to fight the memories that rushed in unwanted. Her fists subconsciously clenched, and Mace noticed this. He shook his head and went back to his seat, ending his tirade of questions.   
  
There was silence, and then another being asked her, "What do you know of the Force, Jaydn?"  
  
Glad for the change in questions, she turned to the creature. "It binds everything together and is in all living things. The Jedi work to do the will of the Force. They use it to guide their movements and sharpen their skills."  
  
"Do you believe in its power?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you wish to do its will?"  
  
"Yes, to the best of my abilities."  
  
Yoda cleared his throat and fastened his seemingly sleepy eyes on her. "Afraid, are you. Why?"  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Lie!"  
  
Her breath caught. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"What meant you then, hmm?"  
  
"I meant that I'm not afraid now... here. There is nothing here that makes me afraid. The Temple is soothing."  
  
"What about out there?" Mace gestured out the window. "What are you afraid of?" She paused. "Don't think. Answer."  
  
"I... I don't know." It was the truth, and another murmur went around the circle. It was a dismayed sound. The unknown fear was one of the greatest and most dangerous. Seeing the effect of her statement, she rushed on. "Maybe that's why I'm here."  
  
Mace tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is a place of learning, isn't it? Learning and meditation. Maybe if you allowed me to stay and train to be a Jedi, I would learn about my fear and how to overcome it. I think that I could..." Her words were sincere, but not enough to sway the mind of the Council.  
  
Mace shook his head. "You are too old." He waved her away.  
  
Nearly broken-hearted, she left, managing to stay at a walk until she was out of the door. Then she broke into a run and rushed down the hall to where Drew and Qui-Gon waited. They looked at her expectantly. She shook her head, miserable. "I blew it."  
  
Drew set his mouth and headed back down the hall towards the Council room as Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Jaydn. Yoda sighed as Drew re-entered. "Come again, have you?"  
  
"Why won't you allow her to be trained?"  
  
"There is much fear in her. Fear she cannot control. You need to understand this, Drew," Mace looked at him. "She is dangerous."  
  
"No." He drew a breath. "You see fear because that's what you want to see."  
  
"Do not judge without judging yourself, Drew. Look at her closely when you go out again. You will see what we see. Give up, Drew. You don't have to win all the time." Mace stood, walking up to Drew. "I'm telling you this as a friend, not as a member of the Council, or even a member of the Jedi. As a friend. Let it go."  
  
Drew stepped away from Mace, announcing to the whole of the Jedi Council. "I will take Jaydn as my Padawan Learner."  
  
With a sigh, Mace returned to his seat. "You are too proud, Master Drew." He and Yoda shared another look. "Go and train the girl if you wish, and may the Force help you. But remember, if you wish to maintain your status, pick your battles with the Council carefully from now on."  
  
Drew simply nodded. "May the Force be with you," he said softly, then left the room for the second time.  
  
He found the younger two standing in the same spot he had left them. Qui-Gon was holding her, stroking her long hair comfortingly as she buried her face in his shoulder. The young Jedi looked up as Drew approached, questions in his blue eyes. Drew nodded, and Qui-Gon smiled softly, taking Jaydn by the shoulders to turn her to face Drew. "Drew, I'm so sorry..." she started, but he held up a hand.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. You're a Jedi now, not some little girl."  
  
"A... Jedi?" She looked at him. "But I told you..." Her eyes widened as the realization hit her, and she ran forward to hug him. "Thank you, Drew... thank you so much!"  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed as she nearly knocked him over in her exuberance. "Is that any way for a Jedi to behave?" She was taken aback by his sudden sternness, but then he smiled and hugged her. "Just kidding, Jade. You should be happy. Now we'd better get going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He laughed again, slinging arm around her and around Qui-Gon. "To celebrate, of course!"  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. Chapter Six: Training Sessions

Chapter Six: Training Sessions  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated- I should be getting chapters up more regularly for a while.  
  
***  
  
"To Jaydn, my love, and the beginning of her long and glorious career as a Jedi Knight!"   
  
The Jedi raised their glasses and Jaydn raised hers last, blushing as she added her toast. "To Qui-Gon, the best friend I have ever known and the only man I could love."  
  
"To Drew, in hopes that he won't be kicked out of the Jedi Order completely one day!"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Drew laughed as their glasses hit and they all drank. He leaned back in the booth with a comfortable sigh. "So Jaydn, how does it feel to know that you'll soon be a Jedi and have to listen to what I tell you?"  
  
She laughed. "The last part scares me a bit, knowing you!"  
  
A grin crossed his face again. "I'll have you cleaning our room before you know it!"  
  
"The way you live, you won't have to tell me."  
  
He laughed. "Ah, already trained. I knew I picked the right Padawan."   
  
Jaydn looked down a moment. "How are you so sure?" Her voice was hesitant, and to tell the truth, she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
He answered without hesitation. "I do not question the will of the Force. It has led me to you. You see, you need a teacher, I need a student."  
  
"It's not that simple. There are plenty of Padawans awaiting Masters in the Temple. You've said so yourself earlier tonight."  
  
He raised his glass to his lips. "The girl has a memory, that is a fact." He looked at her, into her eyes. "Jaydn. I know you are the one I am meant to train." He pounded his chest. "I know it in here."  
  
"But what about what the Council said? I didn't even understand everything. How can they know what will happen?"  
  
"The Force can reveal segments of the future to us, if we know how to master it in that way. But it's not that easy. The future is like a web. You see, every moment, every decision, every action, can lead to a series of other events. And each of those branches out into another possible series of events. They lead to different futures, depending on your decisions and actions. So it's not really that easy to foresee the future, because it is constantly changing with everything we do. I myself have had visions of the future. But I always remind myself that the vision is only one of countless possibilities. I don't base any of my decisions on these visions. But that's just me." He shrugged. "The Council tends to take the worst-case scenario. Not that it's a bad thing, but it sure is a depressing thing."  
  
"I'll say," put in Qui-Gon. He grinned at the older Master. "I'm afraid I've begun to pick up on all your bad habits, my friend."  
  
"Bad habits? I didn't know I had any. Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Jaydn watched with a smile as the two bantered back and forth. "You know, your stubbornness, the way you take on missions, the way you constantly defy the Council. You're going to ruin me."  
  
"Nonsense, Qui-Gon. Those are my attributes!" He shook his head. "You're right, I'm a terrible role model and should be kicked out of the Order. But then who would Yoda yell at?" They all laughed, and then Drew turned to Qui-Gon with a sly smile. "So, my boy, will you be staying at the Temple for a while?"  
  
"Yes, actually." He and Jaydn exchanged a glance, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Until I am assigned a mission."  
  
Jaydn, her confidence built by the few drinks they had shared, cuddled up into his embrace, raising her glass again. "To missions. May they be few and far between!" Their glasses met again, splashes of Alderaanian Ale spilling onto the table below like the memories the group would share that night.  
  
***  
  
The lightsaber struck her in the arm, and she reeled back, regaining her composure a minute later in a defensive position. But she had already made her mistake. "Stop!" Drew called from where he watched the battle on the side. Jaydn and her sparring partner, Davin, stepped back from each other. She rubbed her arm where the lightsaber had burned her. Only a burn, since they were practice lightsabers, but if it had been a real battle she would not be so lucky. Davin carried a smug look on his face. He was ten years younger than she was and quite proud of the fact that he was able to beat her. Drew noticed this. "Pride with victory is no victory at all, Davin."   
  
The boy scowled. "Sorry, Master Farley. I will work to conceal it."  
  
"No. You will work to control it, my Padawan." Davin's master, Kale, chided him from where he stood beside Drew.  
  
"Yes, Master." Davin's scowl increased for a moment before he smoothed it over with a look of indifference.  
  
"Now, Jade. What was your mistake?"  
  
She sighed, able to feel Davin's eyes boring into her. She hated messing up. "I did not properly predict my opponent's moves and therefore underestimated my opponent when I attacked."  
  
"Correct. And what will you change in your attack next time?"  
  
"I will trust the Force more to reveal my opponent's weaknesses and flaws before I make my move, therefore sparing my arm." A smile tugged at her face. She knew Drew would enjoy the part she added on to the end of her statement, and that Davin would hate the mention of his weaknesses.  
  
Sure enough, Drew smiled. "Good. That's enough for now. Jaydn, go to the practice room and..." he searched for a better word, but found none, "practice."  
  
"And Davin," put in Kale. "Go to bed. You've had a long day and it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah, past your bedtime," Jade whispered to him and he walked off with a frown. She returned the practice lightsaber to its rack and ran off to the practice room, ignoring the many places that hurt on her body.  
  
Once they were alone, Drew sighed. "Kale, we need to talk. I don't think those two can spar together anymore."  
  
"I agree. However, it would teach them to get along if we made them spend the time together."  
  
He shook his head. "The age difference is what has destroyed their relationship. Jaydn needs a partner her own age. I think defeat by Davin frustrates her, and it would be best if I found her a new partner while she learns to deal with her emotions better."  
  
"Emotions are a grave enemy in battle. My Padawan needs to learn to put aside his emotions as well. They are much the same in many ways."  
  
Drew smiled crookedly. "Don't tell that to Jaydn."  
  
Kale returned the smile. "I will miss watching the progress of your Padawan. If I may ask, who are you going to find to spar with her?"  
  
A twinkle entered his eyes. "I do have an idea..."  
  
***  
  
Jaydn collapsed on her bed two hours later, too exhausted to even take off her boots. Training was killing her, but she loved it. It was better than anything she had done on Lorista.  
  
Her training had been going on for nine months now, and she was happier than she had ever been. She was able to see Qui-Gon nearly every day, and each moment they spent together they grew closer. Drew was like the father she never had, but they shared the closeness of siblings. She got up early each morning to work at his shop and then trained for the remainder of the day, going to bed far into the night.  
  
She was improving her skills, but still needed a lot of work. It frustrated her that a twelve-year-old boy could defeat her when dueling. But it served the purpose of pushing her on to become better and better. Drew claimed that she was progressing faster than anyone he had ever seen before. But like she said, it was killing her. She sat up on the bed, crossing her legs beneath her and resting her palms on her knees. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and went into meditation, the only way she knew of to soothe her tired body. She didn't sleep enough at night to let her body mend from the work she did during the days, but meditation provided her with both rest and healing.  
  
She sunk into her meditative state, letting everything go until her mind was clear. When she meditated, there was nothing at first. It was if she were floating in mid-air. But then wisps of thoughts would begin to spiral by and the Force would rush to her as if on command, seeping into her body to further relax her and to soothe her muscles. She would be able to look around and see tendrils of the future with all the events leading up to them spreading out from that moment in a web, like Drew had described it.  
  
Before tonight, she had never plucked a moment to see what the future could hold, but now she felt an intense desire to do so. She reached out with her mind as a wisp of the future flew by, and screamed when she saw what it was, jerking almost violently out of her mediation.  
  
She fell back on the bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing was ragged. "Sithspawn," she whispered. It couldn't be true. She brought Drew's words into her mind. The future was constantly in motion. It seldom happened as was foreseen. But gods... what if it did? What if it happened?  
  
She had seen herself, many years from now. She was different, wearing all black and fighting against a much older man and his Padawan. They were in some sort of a hangar, with energy fields. She bore a double-bladed lightsaber, something she had never seen before, and wielded it with grace and prowess. Then she was alone with the older man and they were fighting in a circular room with a shaft carved down through the middle of it. She fought fiercely until she caught the man off guard, and then she stabbed him through the stomach with her lightsaber. She had knelt next to his dying form and kissed him, whispering, "Goodbye... Qui-Gon."   
  
She had killed Qui-Gon. Tears fell from her eyes as she relived the vision. Jaydn curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Drew came in late that night from a nearby cantina and paused as he walked by her room. He sensed distress coming from her, and knew she was having nightmares. She lay curled into a fetal position, still fully dressed, and tears streaked her pretty face. He took a blanket from the closet in the hall and spread it over her. Sitting on the side of her bed, he stroked her hair. "It's okay, Jade. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm here now." He tried to use the Force to clear away the dream so that she would forget about it. After a moment, he felt her calm as the nightmares left her.   
  
When he was sure she was okay, he quietly left to go to his own room. It was times like these when he knew what a father must feel like. He had never married or had children of his own. Few Jedi ever married. A Master's Padawans were his or her children. Though most of the time the relationship between Jaydn and him was more free and fun, there were times where he felt a father's protective or reproaching instincts come into play in their lives. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he knew he had to instruct her properly so that she would become a great Jedi. He hoped desperately that he could do the job.  
  
When Jaydn woke the next morning, Drew was already gone. She knew she had to get ready to go work at the shop. Because of what Drew had done, she didn't even remember her experience last night. She hurried to the fresher to get cleaned up and to change into a fresh set of clothing. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and she realized she still wasn't used to seeing herself with short hair. It stuck up rather spikily right now, and she ran a hand through it, feeling the short ponytail in the back and fingering her Padawan braid. She missed her long hair, but Qui-Gon had assured her that she was still beautiful, long hair or not.  
  
After a quick shower she dressed hurriedly and made her way to the door while pulling on her right boot. When she opened the door she nearly tripped over the short little alien who was raising his hand to knock. "Master Yoda!" she gasped, stumbling to the side and falling rather ungracefully to the floor. Yoda rapped his walking stick against her booted leg.  
  
"Going somewhere, were you?"  
  
She got to her feet. "Yes, Master Yoda."  
  
"Where, hmm?"  
  
She met his gaze evenly. "Out."  
  
"The same out Master Farley has gone, hmm?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda."  
  
"Wishes, the Council does, to see your Master."  
  
"I will tell him."  
  
"Good. Go." As she turned to leave, he rapped her with the walking stick once more. "Hurry, you will!"  
  
Gritting her teeth, she moved into a fast jog, winding her way down the halls until she exited the Temple. Then she sprinted along the streets to the market. There she found Drew arguing, or bartering as he called it, with a very angry Sullustan. He was trying to speak the alien's language and was failing miserable.  
  
Jaydn hurried over, shooing Drew away as she began to speak fluently in the alien's native language. She apologized for his trouble and explained that her master wasn't trained in the beauty of their language and that she was normally the one to barter.  
  
When he heard her perfect pronunciations, the creature's eyes lit up. He launched into a speech on how he had just stopped to pick up some goods and how he had never expected to be delayed by an incompetent human who was pricing his items way too high.  
  
Jaydn checked the price of the item he wanted and named a lower number, though not low enough. The Sullustan came back with another offer, ridiculously low, and she shook her head, lowering her first offer by a few credits and saying that it was her final price. He accepted after considering for a few seconds, giving Drew a glare before leaving.  
  
Drew hugged her shoulders. "You're a lifesaver, Jade. You've got to start teaching me some of these languages."  
  
She laughed. "I don't think so. You'd butcher them just like you did before. I've told you a hundred times, if you don't know the language, which you don't, ask if they know Basic. If not, get a translator. You can spare a few credits to pay him to save yourself a lot of misery and trouble. Besides, you called that poor Sullustan a nasty name."  
  
He sighed. "Like I said, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"By the way, Yoda wanted me to tell you that the Council wants to see you." She rubbed her leg where she had received the raps. "You might want to hurry."  
  
"Why? And what's wrong with your leg?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she took her place behind the counter. "Don't ask."  
  
END CHAPTER SIX 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Sparring Match

Chapter Seven: The Sparring Match  
  
Author's Notes: Whee, another chapter. Warning: The next chapter contains much Qui/Jade mush... awww... This chapter is dedicated to Lizella cause she loves Qui-Gon!!!   
  
***   
  
After closing the shop for the day, Jaydn went back to the Temple to practice. She stepped into one of the rooms with her real lightsaber. Drew didn't allow her to carry it around besides when she practiced, because her skills, like his bartering, left much to be desired. She had made the lightsaber only two months ago, and was still getting used to the feel of it. For the focusing crystal she had used the jewel that she had been given by the rich couple back when she had been a slave. It seemed to anchor her somewhat to her past, so that she would never forget. The rest she had constructed on her own from bits and pieces of things that she found. The result was her very own lightsaber.  
  
She pressed a button on the control panel of the wall, and one of the practice droids leapt into the air. It was a small sphere, dimpled with holes that stinging bursts of energy could be shot through. It was designed to hone the senses, skills, and Force-use of a Jedi. Jaydn picked up an eye shield and placed it over her face so that she could see nothing. Then she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. Though she couldn't see it, she could hear the silvery blade jump to crackling life. The handle warmed under her touch, vibrating softly.  
  
As her lightsaber came to life, she heard the remote begin to spin around her. She followed the sound, and heard a soft whoosh as it released a shot of energy. She was able to bring her lightsaber around in time to block it, but was not so lucky with the next blast, which left her arm stinging. A growl escaped her lips, and she reached out for the Force. As always, it was there, and filled her, sending messages about where the droid would be and where it would fire.   
  
Now she moved with grace and ease, blocking each burst more and more easily. She felt for the control panel and pressed another button. Instantly, another remote came up and heightened the excitement of the fight. The Force filled her now, quickening and controlling each movement. She spun to the left, lifting her lightsaber to deflect a bolt, then ducked down, bringing the blade around in an arc so that the energy burst ricocheted in another direction.  
  
She didn't know how long she practiced, but it must have been over an hour, for fatigue was catching up with her. Time to practice a move she'd been thinking of. She batted away one more bolt before running straight at the wall. Right before she reached it she jumped up, giving herself backward motion. She stretched out her legs and when her feet found the wall she pushed hard against it and twisted. Her body flipped completely over, but with the twist she landed facing away from the wall. Her lightsaber thrust forward, slicing through a remote directly in front of her, and then she turned slightly, parrying to destroy the second.  
  
She switched her lightsaber off and pulled off the blindfold, panting heavily. She backed up, leaning against the wall as she sought the Force to replenish her energy. Just then, the door hissed open. Drew glanced at the mess. "I told you, Jade, the Temple can't keep buying more of these things." He grinned. "Come on, time for your sparring practice."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep. You're late, actually. Come on."  
  
He came over and took her hand, pulling her towards the door. She resisted. "Drew, I really don't want to be beat by a kid again."  
  
She didn't see the sparkle that leapt into his eyes. "Just picture him as a remote droid. You seem to do fine with those, unless you've rewired their programming or something. Besides," he added, "maybe you won't be beat by a kid today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see..." He led her into the sparring room, where she could already hear two other sets of Jedi fighting. Grumbling softly, she took a practice lightsaber and followed Drew. Then she saw who was warming up in Davin's usual spot.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" she cried, rushing towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled. "You've got a new sparring partner, Jade." It took her a moment to catch on, but when she did, her eyes lit up for a moment. Then she frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well... it's you. You could kill me if we ever fought with real lightsabers. How can I possibly beat you in anything?"  
  
He touched her face. "I think you can do more than you allow yourself to. Let go of your fear and don't worry about what you can't do. The more you focus on what you are able to do, the more you can do. Understand?"  
  
"Strangely, yes." She smiled again. "Let's go, then."  
  
She stretched her muscles quickly then followed Qui-Gon into the sparring circle. Drew stood on the side, watching as always. "You can do it, Jade," he called encouragingly.   
  
The two bowed to each other and ignited the practice lightsabers. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely." She came towards him, and he raised his lightsaber to block her blow, spinning to face her as she moved to his rear. He engaged her in battle, pressing her back. She countered after a moment, catching him off guard. He almost slipped, but found his footing quickly, thrusting her blade aside. They stepped back, considering their next moves.  
  
She feinted a step backwards, then came on strong with a series of fast movements. He had to work hard to keep up, and it pleased her slightly to see the perspiration break out on his forehead. She was going to make him work for this victory, even if she couldn't win. They reached the edge of the circle but she kept driving him back.  
  
Qui-Gon grinned as they paused a moment. "So were you just fooling us all this time, letting a twelve-year-old beat you?"  
  
"That's for me to know," she shot back. He ducked as she swung the lightsaber at his head, and then she had to leap up as he countered with a swing at her legs. She blocked another blow, and their lightsabers sizzled as they pressed against each other.  
  
A crowd was gathering, but neither of them noticed it. Their dance continued, back and forth, and Drew beamed proudly. He had always known that she had it in her. It took someone she loved and trusted to bring it into the open.  
  
He could tell she was tiring, and whispered softly, "Use the Force, Jade. Let it fill you."  
  
Whether or not she heard him, she seemed to gain momentum and held Qui-Gon at check right before she reached the wall. Their lightsabers crashed together and held there as each pressed against the other, trying to unbalance their opponent. "Catch me if you can," she said, shoving him aside with her lightsaber and running at the wall. Calling on the Force, she used the same move she had just practiced and sailed over Qui-Gon's head. He turned to face her, expecting her to have to turn as well, but she had flipped in mid-air and she pointed her lightsaber at his chest as she landed right before he turned. "You're dead, Qui-Gon."  
  
Fighting a grin, Drew held up a hand. "Stop!" Jaydn turned to him, pushing a few stray hairs, sticky with sweat, away from her face and wondering what she had done wrong. A sly smile crept across his face, and he turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "Now Qui-Gon, what did you do wrong?"  
  
The Jedi took a moment to catch his breath. "I clearly underestimated the skills of my very worthy opponent," he said with a smile. Turning to Jaydn, he began to clap, and soon all of those gathered were applauding her as well.  
  
She flushed scarlet. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Drew held up his hand again. "That's enough for now. Jaydn..."  
  
"I know, go to the practice room."  
  
"Absolutely not. We're going to celebrate! Drinks are on... Qui-Gon, since he was definitely not the victor in this match."  
  
Her blush increased. "In that case, let me change, and I'll meet both of you there."  
  
As Drew and Qui-Gon turned to leave, Yoda appeared at the edge of the crowd. He waddled up to Drew. "Settled, it is. Much improved, your Padawan is. Leave for you mission, you will, in one week." He harumphed, and walked off.  
  
Qui-Gon stared after him a moment, battling deep emotions. "You're leaving." His tone was flat and unfeeling, but he wanted to scream.  
  
"Sorry, old boy. I just found out this morning."  
  
There was a long silence between the two. "Does Jade know?"  
  
"Not yet. I couldn't bring myself to tell her."  
  
"When are you planning on doing it? The night before you leave?"  
  
Drew could pick out the hurt in the young Jedi's voice, though it was very well masked. "Tonight, after dinner and drinks."  
  
"Tell her I'll be in the Gardens," the boy turned to walk away, but Drew grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hey. This is her night. If I could, I wouldn't tell her tonight for all the wealth in the galaxy. But I have to. She has to know by tomorrow so we can go to the briefing. So I want to make this night as special as I can before I have to ruin it all. You have to be there now, not later. And you have to pretend like you know nothing."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to him, a stony look on his face. "I don't keep secrets from Jaydn. Maybe you do, but I don't."  
  
Drew closed his eyes. He could see so much of himself in the boy. It almost frightened him. "I don't keep secrets. I make decisions. They may not be the best decisions, but they're as close as it's gonna get. I do my best, Qui-Gon. That's all I can do. Understand?"  
  
He sighed in grim acceptance. "Yes."  
  
"So you'll come."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded miserably. He didn't want to be torn away from her again. But it was the will of the Force, and he must submit himself to it. "I'll come. She won't know anything until you tell her."  
  
"Thank you." Drew hugged the young Jedi briefly. "I'll take good care of her, you know?"  
  
He nodded again. "I just have a bad feeling about this."  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. Chapter Eight: Dancing in the Dark

Chapter Eight: Dancing in the Dark  
  
Author's Notes: A sweet little interlude with Qui-Gon and Jaydn. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, isn't this restaurant a bit fancy for you, Drew?"  
  
Her Master elbowed her lightly. "Hush. They don't know that." In honor of her first victory in sparring, all had dressed in their nicest robes and gone to a top-notch diner in one of Coruscant's better sections. "Now, all you can eat is salad, because that's all poor Qui-Gon can afford."  
  
This time Drew was the one to be elbowed by the young Knight. "I'm going to get you for this. Believe me, I will."  
  
"Look, I'm trembling."  
  
"Both of you, be quiet." The waiter had led them to their seats, a small round table set for two. Jaydn glanced at it. "There's only two places set... they must have made a mistake."  
  
"No mistake," Qui-Gon said softly as he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Drew fade into the crowd. "Look, Drew's gone. He set this up."  
  
Jaydn shook her head. "I don't believe him sometimes."  
  
Qui-Gon moved to pull out a chair. "Me neither. Have a seat, my lady."  
  
"Thank you." With the soft smile that he loved, she sat down, and he seated himself across from her. A single candle lit the table, casting a gentle glow on the two. Within moments, waiters appeared and set covered dishes in front of them. The covers were removed, revealing the first course of the meal. A bottle of Coruscant's best champagne was offered for inspection to Qui-Gon, and he nodded to the waiter, who then poured the smooth liquid into their glasses before leaving.  
  
Jaydn took a sip. "Do you like it?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"It's perfect. Just like I know tonight will be."  
  
The Jedi glanced away for a moment, wishing she hadn't said those words. "I wish it could be perfect."  
  
She smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"It's too crowded in here for my tastes," he lied. "If tonight were to be perfect, we'd be alone."  
  
As if on cue, another waiter appeared. "A balcony has been reserved for you and the young lady if you would like to go there after dinner."  
  
Even Qui-Gon couldn't hide his surprise. Drew had thought of everything, the scoundrel. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Jaydn smiled at him from behind her glass as she took another drink. "See, perfect."  
  
He didn't respond as he took a bite of the food before him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, though it tasted delicious. Fine cuisine wasn't his specialty.  
  
The evening flew through five courses, not including desert. The candle was set aside, and something that smelled wonderful was set between them. Two spoons were laid on the table, and then they were alone again. Jaydn laughed quietly. "I don't think I can eat another bite." Qui-Gon nodded his agreement, but she didn't notice. She was looking off to the side, where she noticed a dance floor. A band was playing a sweet, slow melody. She stood, holding her hand out to him. "Dance with me."  
  
He resisted. "I don't know how."  
  
"Neither do I. Come on." She took him by the hands and led him out onto the floor. She glanced at the other dancers. The floor was full of couples of all species, twirling and moving with the music. She shook her head. "Just dance, Qui-Gon. We don't need anything special." She took his hands and put them on her waist, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved her close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. He bent his head and kissed the top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. It was like flowers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, overwhelmed with the feeling.  
  
"Love you, too." She sighed, closing her eyes. They moved slowly and soon Jaydn was lost in the music, feeling like the two of them were the only two creatures that mattered or even existed. But the song came to a close and after a pause a faster tune began to play.  
  
She looked up at him as they broke apart. "Let's get out of here. That balcony sounds about right."  
  
It was more than right, he thought as he sat beside her on a bench outside. The balcony was at least a hundred meters off the ground and overlooked Coruscant at night. The city was lit up by tens of thousands of lights and above, the image was mirrored in the pieces of sky that showed through the buildings. Curtains were draped over the glass doors that led back inside, so the balcony was sparsely lit. Jaydn leaned her head on his shoulder. "Could we stay out here... like this... forever?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Her voice was almost too soft to hear. "It is." She looked up at him, and they kissed. She pulled back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She looked at him, wanting to believe him but wanting the truth. "Would you tell me... if there was?"  
  
He almost couldn't bring himself to respond. "Yes."  
  
"Okay." She stood, moving to the edge of the balcony and leaning on the railing. The wind picked up and she shivered, ever so slightly, but he noticed and stood, removing his robe and wrapping it around her shoulders. She didn't look up. "Thank you."  
  
He stood behind her, watching as the world below seemed to pass by their little haven. "Is it perfect now?"  
  
Though he couldn't see, he knew she was smiling. "Yes."  
  
Moving close, he wrapped his arms around her. "Then let's keep it that way... forever. I want you to remember us this way and to remember this night the way it is right now. Don't ever forget it."  
  
"How could I?" she asked. He bent down, his lips caressing her cheek, and she moved her head so that their lips met.  
  
"Dance with me." The music could be heard faintly, as if from miles away. She turned, melting into his arms as they wrapped around her. They stayed that way long after the music had faded away.  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT 


	9. Chapter Nine: Confrontation

Chapter Nine: Confrontation  
  
Author's Notes: I have no comments... but your comments would be lovely- review, please!!  
  
***  
  
Jaydn found Drew, still in his good robes, seated at the bar in their usual hangout. She nearly skipped up to him and hugged him. He smiled at her, hiding the sad look he had borne only moments before. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
His face seemed a conflict of emotions, as if a battlefield for joy and sorrow. Sorrow won out, and he turned away from her. "Yes I did." He paused. "You see, it was my way of trying to make up in advance for what I have to tell you now."  
  
She sunk onto the empty chair beside him, dreading his next words. "What is it?"  
  
"The Council is pleased with your work and is sending us on a mission to Tambra. That's why Yoda sent for me this morning."  
  
Jaydn fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Does Qui-Gon know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do, Drew. Don't lie to me." Her eyes were like fire as he glanced up into them.  
  
"He knows." She flew off the seat, running out of the bar. Drew cursed softly, throwing money down on the bar before going after her. "Jade, wait!" He caught her by the arm.  
  
She whirled to face him. "Damn you, Drew! You tried to buy me! You and him both!"  
  
"Qui-Gon had nothing to do with it."  
  
"He lied to me!"  
  
"I told him to."  
  
She froze. "What?"  
  
"I wanted to be the one to tell you, not him. He didn't want to lie to you."  
  
"But he did."  
  
"I know, Jade. I'm sorry. I thought this would be the best way, for you to spend one last night together."  
  
"Sure. It was great, now that I know it was all just to lead me on!"  
  
Drew frowned. "Do you actually believe yourself enough to think that Qui-Gon would lead you on for any reason or do anything to hurt you? That boy is in love with you. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Of course I get it. I'm in love with him too! But he has never ever lied to me before, and it hurts. It makes me feel like this whole night was a lie. I know it wasn't, but still..."  
  
She brushed furiously at her eyes, trying to maintain her angry look, but Drew knew better. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him, crying into his shoulder. "I know," he whispered. "I know you don't want to leave him."  
  
"It's not just that. I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She paused. "Because I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Oh, Jade..." he stroked her hair gently. "If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't be bringing you along. You are one of the strongest people I know and one of the best Padawans I could ever dream of having. I trust you."  
  
"But I've barely been a Padawan for a year. Everyone else my age is almost a Knight by now." She pulled away, brushing at her eyes.  
  
"Since when have you let details stand in your way, Jade. Think about it. In the months you've been training, you've come farther than most would in that amount of time. And who knows, I may arrange for your Trials after we come back from the mission."  
  
"Drew, no... I couldn't..."  
  
He held up a hand to stop her. "Trust the Force, Jade. It is stronger than you know."  
  
"Yes, Drew. Now let's go home."  
  
"Good idea." They walked in silence for a few minutes. Drew kept his arm around her shoulders, silently giving her his support and letting her know how sorry he was for deceiving her. He had never wanted to hurt her. He would never do that. "Do you want to know about the mission?" he questioned. She nodded. "Good, because I figure you should know a little bit before we go to the briefing before the Council tomorrow morning."  
  
"Does that mean I have to get up early?" As if on cue, she yawned.  
  
"Yes, Jade, if I have to roll you out of the bed."  
  
"You already did that once. I just slept on the floor."  
  
He chuckled. "Right. I'll have to try something else." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "So anyway, our mission is to the planet Tambra, near the Outer Rim. It's a pretty isolated place with only one moon and one sun. There are no other planets around for quite a while. The people there are ruled by a royal family, but of course, not everyone is happy with that. A civil war of sorts is going on in certain regions, and the King and Queen have recently been assassinated. Now the Princess Aria, soon to be Queen, is moving the capital city from its current location in Ramden to another major city, Oleen for a more strategic location. To do this, according to Tambran tradition and law, the ruler has to make a ceremonial journey on foot from one city to another. That's where we come in. We are to escort Princess Aria on her journey, which will last for two to four weeks."  
  
"Why the Jedi? Doesn't the Princess have bodyguard?"  
  
"Several of them made an assassination attempt on her own life. She is hiding in a safe-house with only two or three select guard until we reach her."  
  
"But we are only two."  
  
"The Jedi are greatly respected on Tambra, even by those not supporting the Crown. Our mere presence may turn away attackers. She has specifically requested our company on her journey, and we are obliged to respond. Yoda thought this would be the perfect first mission for you."  
  
"Why, because an idiot could escort a Princess?"  
  
Drew frowned at her. "No, Jade. Believe me, there will be great danger on this trip. I feel it. Yoda knows you have grown strong in the Force and your skills have improved greatly. It is a tremendous responsibility to be chosen to go on this mission. The Princess is powerful and the Tambrans would be great allies to the Jedi and to the Republic we represent. A lot may depend on our ability to effectively protect the Princess."  
  
"I know, Drew. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. A first mission is always hard. I remember when I was young..."  
  
Jaydn held up a hand. "Please, Drew. I said I was sorry. That wasn't an invitation for you to tell an over-dramatized childhood story."  
  
"Right. I've forgotten how Padawans hate those kinds of stories."  
  
"I'll forgive you this time."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Too kind." His hand muffled a long yawn. "It's late, Jade. Let's get going." By now they were inside the Temple and stepped inside a transport to take them up to their room. He hugged her briefly as the doors closed. "I'm proud of you, Jade. Don't ever forget that."  
  
END CHAPTER NINE 


End file.
